The Stranger
by Limes n Candy
Summary: A girl is hurt. The turtles do everything they can to help her, but what if it's more than just scars? Why is there more mystery to her than what meets the eyes? LeoxOC R&R plz!chapter 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

_Ding_

"Bye Grandma Chi! I'll see you tomorrow!" A girl called out.

"Hai, Tessa, you be good now and be careful!" A voice called from the back of the store. The girl smiled and walked away. She paused for a moment to examine the building. It was small. Well, the medium type of small. Okay…a two story with a basement small. Not very many people knew about the place. The owner, Grandma Chi, was one who was…protective? No…more like...suspicious...yeah, that's it. Whenever a customer on a very good day came in, she always had a look in her eyes that said "break anything and die"….well, it was like that. The building had red bricks, an Asian design on the door and an Asian door post. It also had big golden Chinese letters (at least, Tessa always thought they were Chinese looking) just above the door with the translation "_Grandma Chi's Antique Shop"_ of to the side on a small piece of paper. Tessa worked there for eight years, yet seemed to know Grandma Chi even longer. Chi had her doing the small things like scrubbing the floors and putting the small objects on tables or on the ground when she was young. Tessa turned around and started walking back. _Of course, I could go to the club…if I had the clothes for it._ Looking down at herself, she was wearing your typical jeans and a plain long-sleeved blue shirt. She sighed and started walking again.

------------------------

"Is that her?" A voice hissed.

"Yes, that's the one…..the precious one that we can't kill." A second voice whispered.

"Curses! I would just love to send a bolt right through her…or entangle her in darkness and then kill her! She's an enemy to us all! Give us the orders master! Give them to us Uial! " voice one said. A thousand voices hissed in response.

"You may, Deagro. Right…_now."_ Uial put his hand to the power line post…black streaks went up and down on it…and everything went black. "Go forth demons…and only half-kill."

With that, Deagro and a thousand monsters dove into the darkness.

_A few minutes before the blackout_

"MIKEY! I'LL KILL YOU!" Raph screamed at the top of his lungs. The turtles and Master Splinter were hanging out at April's place, and Casey was there, too.

"Don, help me! Please help me!" Mikey cried as he ran for his life. Leo looked up from his book, as soon as Mikey hid behind Don.

"Okay Raph, what did Mikey do this time?"

"HE WRECKED IT! HE WRECKED MY BIKE!DAMN YOU, MIKEY, I SWEAR I'LL-I'LL…"with that, Raph pushed Don aside and lunged at Mikey.

"AAUUGH! I'm sorry! I'm SORRY! I'LL NEVER MESS WITH YOUR BIKE AGAIN! OW OW OW!Stop! Help! I'm too young to d-"

_BOOM_

"What the heck?"

"Ow!"

"Grrrrr…."

"What's going on?"

"Hey get offa me! I'm not Mikey, Raph! It's Casey! "

"Oops, sorry…Mikey were the hell are you?" (he will never stop until Mikey gets his just deserve)

"Don, is that you or Leo?"

"It's Don, April."

_Fizz_

Master Splinter light a candle in his hands.

"It appears that we've an unexpected blackout." He noted.

_EEEaaaHHH! Laita a' I' Heru tel' Huine! An coia a' Ho!_

Thousands of screamed. Or at least….to Leo, he paused and bolted to the window.

"Leonardo, what is wrong, my son?" Splinter asked. But Leo wasn't listening. He was listening to the voices inside his head. He was looking out at the window…and pictures inside his head.

_Monsters……no……Demons……_

_Dark human figure ………bruised girl…_

_Magic………_

He fell to his knees.

"Leo what the shell is goin on?" Raph demanded as he and the others rushed to him.

"I don't exactly know what…or how…but I think I know how the blackout happened. Don, do you have any night vision goggles with you?"

"Well, yes…but-"

"Good...you, Mikey and Raph…follow me. I have a feeling that this is going to be a long night."

"Wait a sec…what about us?" Casey remarked.

"Stay here…we're going to need all the help we can when we get back. C'mon guys, let's go!" And with that Leo jumped into the darkness. Mikey, Don, and Raph looked at each other, shrugged, and went after him. But just as Leo had said….it was going to be a very long night.

**Well…I hope you people like it! The first story will be a series…so hold on tight!**

**Raph: Ya, especially if there's even going to be action in this story.**

**Me: Hey, I'm workin on it!**

**Tessa: So who are the main characters? **

**Mikey: Uhhh, who are you?**

**Tessa: Eeeek! Creepy turtle! (starts to beat up Mikey)**

**Mikey: Aaah! Woman, you crazy! Stop! **

**Don: I'm startin to like her already, whoever she is.**

**Leo: (Starts to laugh) No kiddin'. **

**Me: NOT UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER GUYS! Oy veh….Tess, _please_ don't hurt Mikey…**

**Tessa: (stops and looks up)**

**Me: t_oo_ bad.**

**Tessa (resumes beating up Mikey)**

**Mikey: Damn it! I said stop! (now they are in full combat with each other and the others and I are sitting on a couch watching and eating popcorn)**

**Me: I love my life…hey Leo, pass the popcorn, please!**

**Oh ya, Note: I don't own TMNT and the means that it's in elvish for "Praise to the Lord of Darkness. Long life to him."…ya, basically and evil guy. **


	2. Chapter 2

Thunder cracked. The rain kept pouring down. Leo sighed of despair as he looked at the figure on the bed. She was trembling and restless. Every now and then, she would moan in pain.

"Well, any progress?" a voice asked at the door.

"No…she's still asleep, Don." _Who are you?_ Don sighed.

"Just as well…I don't expect her to wake up in at least three days, possibly even more since she's starting to develop a fever. I hope her parents are okay." Leo winced. He never gave her parents a thought in the first place.

"Hey guys! We're back!" Mikey's voice echoed down the hall.

"Did you find anything?" Don asked.

"Ya, we think we found her purse…"Raph came in holding up a white Coach purse.

Leo was still looking at the girl as he remembered what happened after the blackout.

------------------

"So where do we look first? I can barely see anything in this damn rain!" Mikey whined. The four were on the rooftops. Looking down below them, they could see nothing but pitch black darkness in the streets.

"We'll split up…Mikey and Raph…you guys do a check on the left area. Don and I will take this area…we meet back here in twenty minuets. If either of us isn't back, we'll call in." Leo instructed. Mikey and Raph nodded and headed of.

"Leo, what happened…at the window…we all thought you were going to have a freakin' seizure!" Leo sighed, such a thing that Don was worried with.

"Well, let's just say…it feels as if I know this girl…whoever she is."

"Oh…" complete silence followed.

_EEEaaaEEEEEE! Revenge is ours! Give us the amir! Give me the templa!"_

"What the shell!" Don ran to the edge, Leo followed. There were visible blood red smoke streaks visible in the darkness.

"I told you, I have no idea what you're talking about! Who are you? Go away!" a female's voice cried out. Don and Leo looked at each other and knew what exactly each other were saying.

_Meanwhile…_

_-----------------_

"Damn this no good for nuthin' blackout!" Raph swore.

"Now Raphy, language please! We want this story G rated at the least." Mikey laughed. Little did he know that Raph was getting angry…as always.

"_G_ _rated?_ I'll show YOU god-damned G RATED!" Raph was just about to plunge his sais into Mikey when, low and behold…

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Hallelujah! Saved by the phone! Who's it? Don? Leo? Raph was about to kill me!" Mikey was very scared right now.

"Was not…" Grumbled Raph.

"LIAR!You little liar!" Mikey yelled.

"Quite fighting and get over here! This is Leo speaking and we need all the help we can get! Stop fighting like married couples and get you're butts over here NOW!" With that, Leo hung up. A vein in Raph's head was twitching, "Married couples? _Married couples? _Who does he—"

"O-kaay, time to go _now!_" Mikey jumped to the roof tops. Raph followed as he longed to plunge his weapons through something…particularly a someone.

--------------------

**Me: Ahhh…the plot thickens! Who is this mysterious child? However will the Turtles find out who she is? And when will Raph get to kill someone?**

**Raph: That would be now (turns head and eviy smiles at Mikey)**

**Mikey: Raph…Raph? I don't like that look in you're eye…and why are you…pulling out…your…….O.oholy shit……AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHH! (starts running as Raph follows closely behind)**

**Tessa: Hey, I wanted to do something like that!**

**Me: All in good time**

**Leo: They really do fight like married couples.**

**Don: (nods in agreement while eating popcorn)**

**Mikey: WHY ME? JUST TELL ME WHY ME!**

**Don: You plus your stupidity easy target**

**Me: Review please: )**

**Note: amir necklace, templa magic…main foreign language will be in elven…for the harder translations, please go to **


	3. Chapter 3

_Back to the present……_

"Did you find anything in the purse that might help us?" Don asked.

"What? Now way, I don't look inside girl's purses…they're like, female's source of "secret power"!" Mikey cried. Just then, April came into the room and grabbed the purse from Mikey.

"Gimme that…hmmm, well we can know what her name is." She pulled out a card that had big golden letters on the front which said "_Grandma Chi's Antiques_", on the back of that there were written letters that said, "Tessa's work schedule 5:30-8:30 PM Monday-Friday, 3:30-7:45 Saturdays and 2:30-5:30 Sundays".

"So her name is Tessa, is there anything else, like her home address or phone number or well, anything like that? Raph asked.

"No, nothing…but I'm going over to Grandma Chi's place and see if she knows anything." April said.

"We'll come to, at least Leo and I will." Don replied.

"Donny, please…don't leave me here with Raph!!!!" Mikey cried in anguish. Don paid no attention.

"Well, as long as you two stay out of sight…" April though.

"Don't worry we will…right Leo?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, out of sight, sure." Leo was not really paying attention.

"Alright then, let's go! Mikey Raph, you two take care of Tessa." April, Don and Leo were walking out the door. Raph looked at Mikey and had an evil grin on his face.

"And NO fighting!" Don yelled. Mikey happily smiled at Raph and stuck out his tongue. Raph scowled and hit Mikey on the head.

_Meanwhile, in Tessa's mind……_

"Give it to us! Deagro never fails his missions!!!" Monstrous black figures with evil blood red eyes surround Tessa.

"What the hell are you talking about? Who are you? Stay away from me!" Tessa cried.

"If you shall not give it to us…WE WILL DESTROY!!" The monsters suddenly raise up their hands…humongous black balls with some type of red electricity emerged. Their eyes became white.

"What's going on?" Tessa screamed. Nothing like this had ever happened to her. Suddenly, her necklace started to glow and she put her hand over it.

"GIVE TO US!!!" The monsters shrieked and the balls started flying towards Tessa. She yelled in anguish as they hit her.

_Back in the room…_

"Help….stay away…." Tessa murmured. She struggled a little under the covers.

"Shhh, it's okay, nuthin'll hurt you now…Mikey where's the damn cloth!" Raph half whispered.

"I'm coming!" Mikey entered with a bowl in his hands and gave it to Raph. He sighed "I sure hope the others hurry up, and she wakes up…"

"Me too, Mikey…" Raph replied.

_Grandma Chi's_

After a long time looking, April, Don and Leo found Grandma Chi's Antique Shop.

"You guys need to hide…"April told Do and Leo. They nodded and jumped to a roof.

"Hello? Anyone here? I know it's past closing time, but it's important!" April knocked on the door.

"Humph, who there? Can't you not see Grandma Chi is trying to sleep!!! Go away!!" an old voice yelled.

"But Grandma Chi, it's about one of your workers…"

"I no care, get out and go away!"

"It's about a girl named Tessa!"

There was some silence, and then a small light was light.

"You, said it was about Tessa…."Grandma Chi said slowly.

"Yes, you see…she's...well, not in the best shape…" April stammered.

"Wait right there, I come." The light flickered and April could here some scampering. She managed to turn around and see Don and Leo, and gave them thumbs up sign. The door opened just as soon as she turned around and found a small old woman. She looked oriental and had long grayish black hair tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing what looked to be an old faded out gray kimono and carried a big sac.

"What did you say your name was?" she asked.

"Um…April O'Neil, I also have an antique shop, my place is right above it." April replied.

"You say Tessa is not in the…best shape…how badly is she hurt?"

"Um…well…" April hesitated.

"Take me to her as quickly as possible. Now!" Grandma Chi demanded.

"Yes'm!" April quickly turned around and led the old woman to her shop. Just before Grandma Chi went inside, she paused.

"You might want to tell your friends to go home…this is now…family business." She chuckled and went inside, leaving a very stunned and confused April still holding the door. It was going to be a long long night.

_Back at the TMNT lair…_

"Where the heck are my sons? I'm starving and the only food around here is usually pizza!" Master Splinter said aloud. He walked over to the fridge to find heaps of frozen boxes that were now empty and covered in flies. He suddenly remembered that Mikey "cooked" two nights before, and gave a long sad sigh.

**Me: Ending was kinda random, but I had to put Master Splinter somewhere!**

**Leo: Don't you think we should call him?**

**Mikey: Oh, oh, I'll do it!! (gets out cell shell)**

**Don: Um…let's wait till the next chapter.**

**Tessa: Ya, when I finally revi-(Don and Leo cover mouth)**

**Me: Tessa!!!!Not yet!!!!**

**Raph: (Sighs)**


	4. Chapter 4

_At April's…_

"What is condition?" Grandma Chi asked. After a very hectic time of getting the turtles out before Grandma Chi could see them, April and Grandma Chi were in the room where Tessa slept. Blood still trickled down Tessa's arms and face, the cloth was put over her eyes.

"Um, a slight fever..."April hesitated, since Don was the one who took care of the girl's wounds. Grandma Chi checked her thoroughly, "April, please leave for a moment." April nodded and stepped out of the room.

_Tap tap tap_

She turned around and saw Leo at the window. She opened it and Leo tumbled out, hitting the ground with a _thud_.

"What is that lady doing here?" Leo whispered.

"She just might be Grandma Chi, remember? I also think she is a family connection to Tessa!" April whispered back. Leo sighed, and thought.

"Suppose she doesn't have a family?" He asked her.

"Leo, you can't keep Tessa." April firmly whispered.

"I wasn't even thinking about that!!" Leo's voice got a little louder.

"April! You come back in…everything fine now…and, there's something you must know, too." Grandma Chi called out. April hid Leo and went inside the room. She saw Tessa sleeping peacefully than before.

"She would not want to talk about this when she wakes, so I shall tell you." Grandma Chi became a little more serious than when she came into April's shop.

"Tessa has no parents, no family…she is a complete orphan." Chi said in a solemn voice.

"An…orphan? But, how is she connected to yo—"

"I am merely a antique owner, allowing Tessa to spend long hours away from the orphanage. She does everything she can to get away." Grandma Chi sighed, and looked at Tessa.

"Tessa came in my shop one afternoon, when she was ten. She was cute back then, all blonde…no dark streaks in her hair at all…she looked like she was trying to hide, I asked her if she wanted any help, but she replied with a usual no. Five minutes later, Chloe, the young lady who was looking after her, barged in." She smiled, "I'll never forget that face, or Tessa's face. They argued a lot, mainly about Tessa coming back to the orphanage. That's where I came in. I told Chloe that Tessa was a new employee in y shop."

"Did Chloe believed it?" April asked.

"Well, at first she was surprised, and so was Tessa; but then, Tessa quickly recovered and said that that I was right to Chloe. Then, Chloe asked me what was Tessa's working hours. I replied, she'll go back when I say so, and with a working schedule." A small smile came to her face. She looked at the clock and said 2:00 A.M, "Oh my, that early already? If you shall excuse me, dear, I must go." She stood up and started walking out the door.

"But what about the rest? There is more, right?" April asked.

"If you can get her to, she will tell." Grandma Chi smiled mysteriously, and bowed before leaving April's shop. Suddenly, Leo came at her side.

"You heard, didn't you."

"Yes…" Leo looked at April.

"Want to stay here for the night?"

"Sure…if you don't mind…"

"Not at all."

"Is it okay if I went to Tessa's room for a while?" Leo asked. April nodded. He left, and April could hear another door close. _And another beginning to another new chapter…_

April smiled at that thought, and went to bed.

**Me: Don't worry everyone, this isn't the end!**

**Tessa: WHEN DO I REVIVE???**

**Me: Not telling…**

**Omi suddenly walks in**

**Omi: Dojo, where are you— (sees the turtles, turtles see him) AAAAHHHH!!!! BIG CREEPY MONSTERS!!**

**Leo: We're not monsters…**

**Don: We're not creepy…**

**Mikey: And who the shell are you?**

**Raph: Um…kid, I think you got the wrong sto—**

**Omi: RUBY OF RAMSES! (points at Raph, hits Raph, Raph gets mad)**

**Raph: Why you little—**

**Me: HI OMI!!! **

**Omi: Authoress! It is very good to see you again! Please save me from the monsters!!! (looks at me with sorrowful eyes)**

**Me: Those aren't monsters, they're friends…and this is there story! You want to watch?**

**Omi: Well, okay…since I have nothing better to do. (sits between me and Tessa)**

**Omi: (to Tessa) Hello there!**

**Tessa:…HE'S SO CUTE!!! (hugs Omi)**

**Turtles: (glare at Omi)**

**Me: BYE!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Two day's later…_

"I can't believe how that girl can sleep for so long…" Raph said.

"I know, hope she's not in any coma or anything like that…" Mikey replied.

"Actually, the readings just say she's in a very deep sleep." Don mentioned. From the time Grandma Chi left the apartment to now, it has been two days that Tessa has been sleeping.

"And what is up with Leo? He's been in Tessa's room almost always since that old lady left." Raph pointed out.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" A blood-curling scream pierced the air.

_CRASH!_

"GET OUT!" "I-I'm s-s-or-r-ry…" "GETOUTGETOUTGETOUT!" "Aaah! Not the lamp! Okay, okay…ouch! I leave!" The others ran toward Tessa's room. Leo jumped out of it, with a pillow in his hand, and yet…a really big smile, "She's up!"

"We heard." The brothers replied.

"So, now that she's up…how do we explain this to her?" Don asked.

"Why don't we all go in at once?" Mikey suggested.

"Idiot! That'll probably shock her even more." Raph hit Mikey.

"Let me handle this." April said.

_Tessa's POV_

_Okay…at first I was fighting monsters…now, I think I'm having a déjà vu moment! What was that thing? It couldn't be real…okay girl, you're loosing it! Deep breathes…deep breathes…this isn't happening…_

At that moment, April walked in. She saw Tessa with a pillow over her head, _Just like me…_she smiled warmly at Tessa, and her thought. Then, she saw an unplugged lamp on the floor.

"Who are you? What am I doing here? Where the hell am I?" she asked. April went over to her and knelt by her side.

"I'm April O'Neal. I've been taking care of you since the accident."

"Okay, that helps. But what was that thing that I just saw five minutes ago?"

"That "thing" you'd call actually has a name. His name is Leonardo, he's a turtle and there's three more of them."

"Wait a minute…_three_?"

"Yes…oh, and Grandma Chi already knows about you being here." That seemed to make Tessa a little calmer.

"Well, okay…umm, are the…_turtles_…still here?"

"Yes! They're good friends of mine and really sweet. Want to meet the rest of them?" Tessa thought about it, and then smiled.

"O-okay!" April stood up, and helped Tessa up.

"You might be a little wobbly for a few days."

"How long was I sleeping?"

"At least five days…"

"FIVE days!! Shit…but, oh well." April led Tessa out the door. Tessa stayed a little behind April.

"Okay guys, everything's taken care of!"

"Aww, but I wanted to scare her!" The orange headband Mikey said. Tessa looked at Leo shyly, and he smiled a little.

"Tessa, meet Mikey, Raph, Don…and of course, Leo." April pointed to each turtle.

"Um…h-hi…"Tessa hesitated.

"Woo-hoo! Now since you're up, where do you live? Who are you really? And what type of video games do you play?" Mikey asked enthusiastically.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Raph hit Mikey.

"What was that for? I was only wondering!" Mikey defensively said.

"Um…h-how did you guys…become like…that?" Tessa quietly asked. Don smiled at her, "While Mikey and Raph finish fighting, Leo and I can tell you!" He led Tessa to the couch, and Leo sat next to her.

"Hey, we want to tell the story to!" Mikey ran over to the couch, with Raph trailing right behind.

"Okay, so this is how it started…" Mikey started.

"And then, we met the Shredder!" Mikey said in a scary voice.

"Who's he?" Tessa asked.

"This totally bad ass guy." Raph exclaimed.

"Leo almost went over to the dark side because of him!" Don said.

"Did not!" Leo remarked.

"Only because _we_ looked after you!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Ya, and you were the one who was scared." Raph snickered.

"Was no!"

"Was too!" Both of them started to fight.

"C'mon guys… cut it out!" Don said. However, Tessa was only half listening to them, because a flashback entered her mind.

_Tessa, at 8 years old…_

"_You'll never be accepted!" A boy about 9 years old told her. This was Ali, his father owned the building._

"_Shut up! I WILL be accepted one day!" Tessa striked back._

"_Then why does every family turn you in after they've found you've run away from here? Huh?"_

"_Just because you have one doesn't mean that I'll get one!"_

"_Nu-uh! You're just a poor little baby that has nothing!"_

"_You take that back!"_

"_Ha! And if I won't?" Ali stuck out his tongue. Tessa clenched her fists and punched him right on the cheek. A fight between them started out, and many other kids gathered around and started chanting, "Fight, fight, fight!"………_

"Tessa, everything all right?" Leo asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes…you can continue with the story…"

It was a few more hours before the turtles got through half of their adventures. Then, April came home with pizza.

"Okay, I got 12 boxes and many flavors." She called out. Mikey yelled with joy, and so did Tessa.

"Race ya to the bottom! Winner gets first pick!" Tessa said, and started running.

"No fair!" Mikey was right behind her.

The others caught up with them, but it was too late. Tessa won.

"You ran really fast considering your injuries." Don exclaimed.

"Aw, I was always a fast runner!"

"I also brought some movies!" April held up a bag of DVD's. The turtles rushed over and started fighting over which movie to watch, triggering yet another flashback in Tessa's mind.

"_Tessa?" A voice asked. She never bothered to look up. Another fight broke out between her and Ali, and she was suspended to the room for the rest of the outdoor activities._

"_Oh, Tessa, why do you let him get to you?" Chloe, one of the caretakers, sat down beside her._

"_B-because he always makes it sound true! No matter what! A-and it is true!!" She replied through sobs. Chloe put her arms around Tessa, "Want me to tell you a story?" Tessa stopped sobbing, "The little match girl? How about that one? It's my favorite!" Chloe laughed, "Alright, despite I've told you it about a hundred times…" Tessa pouted, "Once upon a time…" After a little while, Chloe finished, "She did find a family, didn't she?" Tessa asked. "Yes, why do you always ask that?" "Because she had hope, and I want it to…I want to hope for a family…someday…"_

"Hey Tessa, which one do you like?" Leo called.

"Um…I don't know right now, I'm going to go outside for a little bit…okay?" Tessa smiled nervously.

"Suit yourself! If you're not back in ten minutes, we'll start the movie without you!" Mikey called out. Tessa laughed and went up to the rooftop.

_Grandma Chi…if you were here, why didn't you take me to your place? Is this another test?_ Tessa thought. Tears started to fill here eyes as she remembered scenes from the past. Family after family, returning her back…seeing the turtles and April all act as a family, singling her out (so it seemed) in her loneliness. Will April return her, too? Tessa knew the answer…already for five days has she been gone. Ali was probably making scary tales of how she "disappeared". Tessa clenched her fist as more tears rolled down. She saw a trash can nearby, and kicked it. Then, she dropped to her knees.

"Tessa? Are you…okay?" She stopped (or at least tried) crying.

"I'm fine, just…overwhelmed…" Footsteps walked towards her. He looked up and saw Leo. He kneeled down in front of her.

"It's alright, you can tell me…" Tessa couldn't take it. She started to cry again.

"I-it's n-not your f-fault, or A-april's, or y-your b-brothers…" She tried to pull herself together, "Truth be t-told…I'm an orphan…" Leo put his arms around her.

"I guess, you felt like an outsider…seeing us, right?" Tessa nodded. They sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"Are you feeling better?" Leo asked.

"Yes…thanks."

"If you want, my brothers and I could help you look for your real family…"

"No…that'd not be necessary…I'll just go where the wind blows, I guess, but once again thanks." Tessa looked up and smiled. Leo smiled back. "We should probably go back down, the others probably started the movie."

"'Betcha five bucks they're still arguing!" Tessa teased.

"Alright, deal!" Leo laughed. They stood up and went back down. Sure enough, Don, Mikey, and Raph were still arguing. April was sitting at the table looking as if she wanted to die.

"Told ya so!" Tessa said, and held out her hand. Leo mumbled as he searched for his money.

_Three rooftops away…_

A figure in a dark cloak stood. The whole entire time, he was watching Leo and Tessa.

"Master, you seriously do not believe that _she_ is the one?" Another voice questioned from behind.

"Indeed I do…"

"She is only a child!"

"What difference does that make? Surely she would have died after the attack, wouldn't she? If she is anything like her mother—"

"Master, don't be ridiculous!"

"Do I sound like the joking type, Zonu? Remember your place as a member of the Flameghoul clan…under _my_ service."

"Y-yes Master…forgive my ignorance!" Zonu trembled.

"Just keep an eye out for this one…and if there are any…_weeds_, pull them out…permanently."

"With my greatest pleasure." Zonu vanished.

"Tessa…if she is anything that I think she is…then all of the Dark Realms, is in grave danger…" Light rain began to fall, and the mysterious cloaked figure vanished as well.

**Me: Yay!! It's finally finished!**

**Tessa: And I revive!**

**Omi: And it's long!**

**Me: Why does it make any difference?**

**Omi:Oh, nothing…nothing!!**

**Tessa: starts singing "I Will Survive"**

**Mikey: Why was Raph hitting me a lot?**

**Raph: Aw, shuddap, you idiot! hit Mikey**

**Don: whispers Is Tessa and Leo going to have a deeper relationship?**

**Leo: blushes I heard that!**

**Me: Oy vey…--'**

**Omi: R&R please XD!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Two days later in the afternoon…_

April pulled up in front of a big grey building with a sign that read "The Manhattan Orphanage". She looked over at Tessa, who was staring at it.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes…" Tessa whispered. She got to know the turtles very well in the short time she was with them. She would always beat Mikey at a video game, help Don with some tools, practice fighting with Raph, and she and Leo…well, they would tell lots of stories to each other. She even got a chance to meet Master Splinter (which was a bit startling). Tessa wanted to be attached to them…but she knew it was already impossible to think of them as family. No matter what, every road she took lead to her "fugitive" home. April and Tessa got out of the car. She knew Mrs. Elandild, the head caretaker of the orphanage, would punish her greatly.

"I would like to meet Mrs. Elandili, if you don't mind."

"Not a problem, she'd probably need to talk to you any way." They went inside, and kids started to scatter excitedly.

"Tessa! It's Tessa!" One of the young girls yelled. She ran up and hugged her tightly. She was eight years old, with red hair and wore a green dress.

"Tessa, you're okay! Ali kept saying you were taken away by ghost!" The girl worried.

"Now, now, Jessi…there's no such thing as ghost, remember?" Tessa patted her head.

"R-right, but he made it seem so real!" Then, Jessi looked up at April and smiled eagerly. She tugged on Tessa's shirt, and Tessa bent down.

"Is she…is she what I think she is?" Tessa looked at her and gave her a small shake of her head, "no". Jessi looked sorry for Tessa and was about to say something until…

"Tessa! Young lady, where have you been? You are in BIG trouble!" A dark haired woman yelled. She came up to her and turned to April.

"Oh, I'm so glad you found her, and hope she didn't give you any trouble." April smiled, "Oh, none at all!"

"Good, if you will please follow me, Mrs. Elandili would like to have a word with you, please…_both _of you." As she ephasized "both", the dark haired woman turned to Tessa.

"Yes, Chloe…" _So this is Chloe…_April thought. The two followed her up two stairs, and reached the end of the hallway on the third floor. There were two big light brown wooden doors, and a small red carpet lying in the front. Chloe pulled the doors wide open, and ushered Tessa and April in. The room had red carpet and bookshelves filled with books. A small fire place was at the far end of the room with two brown leather chairs. There was another door, smaller and a dark brown door on the oposite side of the fireplace.

"Miss, I've brought Tessa and the guest." Chloe spoke at the door. April could her a faint bustle.

"Yes, yes…good, good, if you would kindly send the guest in first please." A high, old voice responded. Chloe opened the door and nodded at April to go in. She looked at Tessa, but she was looking down at the floor. April took a few steps inside, and Chloe shut the door with a small bang.

"Welcome to the Manhattan Orphanage…I hope that our child did not give you any trouble, Miss…?" The small figure that was turned to the window, turned around and faced April.

"O'Neal…April O'Neal…"

"O'Neal…lovely. Anyways, you must excuse Tessa…I'm afraid she has become quite troublesome these days. Exactly what happened while she was missing?" April hesitated.

"Um…she was hurt, really bad…I took her in, and with some help, she was bandaged up and taken care of…she did develop a slight fever…" She paused, hoping that was enough. Mrs. Elandili looked at her suspiciously, but then decided to be a little more calm. She sighed, "You see, she just wanted that bit of freedom…she would leave, however, when she turns eighteen. She's been here for so long…" Mrs. Elandili drifted off.

"Um…how long, exactly?" April asked.

"No more than when she was eight months old…" April was startled at the information. _That long? Oh, Tessa…_

"Anyways, thank you for bringing her back, I would now like a word with Tessa, so if you please.." She signaled her hand to the door.

"Oh, yes, thank you Mrs. Elandili."

"The pleaseure was all mine." April stepped out of the room and saw Tessa leaning against a bookshelf. She wasn't making eye contact. April walked over to her.

"Hey, maybe we could…get together sometime? I'm sure the others would like that."

"Ya…I guess…"she mumbled. Chloe called for Tessa to go in, "Bye, April…" April watched her enter the other room. _Bye…_

April got home around five p.m. She was even more startled of what she heard from the other children while leaving the orphanage.

"_Hey, that's the lady who brought Tessa back, isn't it?" A young boy with brown hair asked._

"_Ya, poor Tessa…another family bites the dust…" A red head twelve year old responded._

"_Don't say that! She'll be accepted one day!" April recognized the young girl as Jessi._

"_What makes you say that? It'll be too late by then…just a few more years, and she's outta here for good…" The brown haired kid said._

April sighed. She liked Tessa a lot, and so did the guys. She also suspected Leo liked her a little bit more…

"Hi guys, I'm back!" April shouted. She went upstairs and found the brothers, well…moping.

"You really took her back, huh?" Raph asked.

"Ugh, now she won't be able to play that new ninja game I got…" Mikey complained. Don sighed, and Leo was quiet altogether.

"Couldn't you…couldn't you adopt her or something?" Don asked. April was a little stunned. She _could_ adopt her, not as a mother…but maybe…

"I-I don't know…I'm sorry you guys."

"It's…just as well. We'd better get going guys." Leo finally said. He stood up and the others followed.

"See ya April." Don whispered. She nodded her head. As soon as the guys left, April smiled. She knew what she had to do.

**Me: What _will_ April do next? F—**

**Omi: Buy some more pizza?**

**Akane: Buy some workout equipment? **

**Don: Who are you?**

**Akane: I'm Akane, from the story Ranma.**

**Me: Nooo—she'll do neither of those things.**

**Mikey: Oh,oh, I know! She'll buy a kareoke machine! Woohoo!**

**Silence**

**Raph: (twitching from pastimes of Mikey's singing) No…more…singing…**

**Mikey: Why? I like to sing! (starts singing Mambo #5)**

**All brothers, plus Tessa, plus Omi: glares**

**Mikey: (stops singing) Uuuhh, why do you have that look in your eyes? (jump on Mikey and start attacking him)**

**Mikey: Augh! I'll stop! I'll stop!! Ouch…no, Raph! Not the sais! Authoress…HELP ME!!!**

**Akane: Oh my…**

**Me: Don't worry about it, anyways as I was saying before I was interrupted, find out in the next chapter!**

**Omi and Tessa: (still fighting Mikey) R&R, please! XD**

**Mikey: HELP ME!!!!!!T.T**


End file.
